


I'll Be Here For You

by LarryAppreciation



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Harry and Louis have a daughter, It's a little sad, M/M, New Parents, not much, that's all for the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryAppreciation/pseuds/LarryAppreciation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short fic about Louis and Harry having a baby and Louis dealing with his daddy issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Here For You

It's the middle of the night when the phone rings. Harry answers it sleepily.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Harry, it's Sammie. I need you and Louis to meet me at the hospital. The baby is coming." She said. Harry bolts upright in bed and shakes Louis.

"We'll be there soon." He hangs up and turns to Louis who is stretching.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Louis asked.

"Sammie is going to the hospital to have the baby. We need to go." Harry answered. Louis got out of bed and started looking for clothes.

"I can't believe this is happening, we've waited so long for this baby." Louis said.

"I know. I can't wait." Harry said excitedly. Once their both dressed they grab the baby bag and run to the car. They get to the hospital in record time. When they get inside the doctors bring them to the room where Sammie is.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"The contractions were bad but they gave me an epidural so it's better now." She smiled at them.

"So how far are you?" Louis asked.

"I'm dilated to seven but they said that the last few inches go pretty fast most of the time so get ready." She smiled at them.

Harry was so excited for the birth of the baby. He had been waiting for this for a long time. He knew that Louis was excited too, when they planned for a baby it had taken them a long time to find a surrogate but finally Sammie agreed to do it and they were ecstatic. They knew that the baby was a girl and the were happy to have a daughter. 

It wasn't long before the doctor told them that the baby was ready and Sammie could start pushing. It was exciting for all of them but finally the baby was born and taken to get the tests run after they had seen her for a brief time. Harry smiled at Sammie.

"Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome. Congratulations on the daughter." She replied. They moved her to a recovery room and Harry and Louis went to the nursery to watch the nurses with the baby and they were finally allowed to go in and see her. Louis held her and smiled down at her.

"She's beautiful." He said.

"She really is." Harry agreed.

******************

_Day 1_

They brought Ellie home and the first night she woke up a lot in need of a bottle or a diaper or sometimes just a cuddle but when they woke up they were both really happy and Harry started making breakfast while Louis sat at the table. They had the baby monitor on the table. Louis looked at Harry for a moment before he spoke.

"Do you think we'll be good parents Haz?" He asked.

"Of course we will." Harry said.

"But what if she gets sick, or we forget to pack her favorite toy or snack, or what if she falls and breaks something?" He rambled. Harry turned to him and took his face in his hand.

"Relax. None of that is going to happen and even if it does, all parents make mistakes. That doesn't mean that they're bad parents. We'll be fine Lou, we always are." Harry kissed him softly and turned back to the stove. He put the omelets on plates and sat with Louis at the table.

"I want to be a good father, to make up for how crappy of a one I got." Louis said.

"You will be, and you'll prove that he was wrong to leave when you were a baby, because you'll be the best father, but remember you don't owe him anything." Harry said.

"I know." Louis said smiling at Harry.

They heard Ellie on the baby monitor and Louis laughed.

"I'll  get her." He said and went for her.

_Day 2_

Harry was staying at home with Ellie while Louis went to work and he loved to sit on the floor with Ellie and play with her while she was awake. She couldn't really do anything but Harry like to read to her and sometimes wave colorful things in front of her eyes to try and get her to focus. he knew that it didn't really come until later but he still liked to try. He always missed Louis but he would send him pictures of him and Ellie doing things periodically because Louis would send back pictures of him smiling. It was the best thing to see Louis and Ellie interact, Harry loved it which is why he wished Louis didn't have to work so much but it is what it is.

_Day 3_

When Louis got home from work he realized that the house sounded unusually quite so he was confused. He looked into the living room but Harry wasn't there so he searched downstairs and couldn't find him. he went to Ellie's room thinking that they might be there but when they weren't he went to his and Harry's room as a last resort. He found them on the bed asleep. Harry was laying on his back with Ellie on his chest and it was so cute Louis had to take a picture. He went to Harry and shook his shoulder lightly until his eyes opened and he looked up at Louis.

"Hey you're home." Harry said quietly.

"Yeah. Taking an afternoon nap?" He asked with a smile.

"Maybe." Harry grinned. He sat up and got Ellie off of his chest. "I'm going to put her in her crib. I'll be right back."

Louis started taking of his work clothes and changed into joggers and a t-shirt of Harry's. Harry came back in and climbed back onto the bed.

"Join me." Harry said holding up the cover. Louis slid in.

"How was your day?" Louis asked.

"Good, Ellie and I played and then took a nap. What about you?" Harry asked.

"A lot of boring meetings, but the pictures you send of you and Ellie are always great to look at." Louis kissed Harry softly.

"I love you." Harry said.

"I love you too." Louis said and they both went to sleep together.

_Day 4_

Louis was at work and everything was pissing him off. His coworkers were too loud, his boss was a jerk, and he didn't even get his tea this morning. He was annoyed and just wanted to go home but he continued writing because he had a deadline. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he pulled it out. Harry had sent him a picture of Ellie laying in her crib asleep. Louis smiled softly and ran his thumb over her cheek. He blocked out everything around him and just wrote. He was doing this all for her and for their family. He could endure his boss for that.

_Day 5_

They were slowly getting into a routine. They now had an idea of what time Ellie would wake up during the night and had a schedule of who would go get her each time. They alternated all night for who would get her. They were also on a schedule and knew when she had her breakfast and all other meals. They were doing great with her and were confidant in their schedule. It made things so much simpler and quicker. They were doing a good job as parents.

_Day 6_

Louis got home early and he was happy to spend the time with Ellie. He found her in the living room with Harry and took her out of his arms.

"Hi." Harry said kissing him lightly.

"Hi, what's for dinner?" Louis asked while playing with Ellie on the floor.

"Spaghetti." Harry answered.

"Sounds good." Louis replied. Harry smiled down at him.

"I love seeing you with her, you just light up. It's amazing." Harry said. Louis cheeks flamed.

"I love her." He said.

"I know. And I love you both." He kissed the top of Louis head and smiled. "I'm going to start dinner, don't have to much fun without me."

"We would never." Louis said looking at their daughter. "Right, Ellie?"

Harry laughed and went into the kitchen. He knew Louis would be a great father.

_Day 7_

Harry waited until Ellie was asleep and took the opportunity to clean the house. It was kind of messy but that's what you get when you have a baby. He and Louis didn't mind the baby toys and clothes in the living room but Harry expected that guests would. Not that they had guests because they told people they didn't want Ellie to get sick so people were hesitant to come over but their families did plan to come over in a few days so Harry figured it was best to clean the house now when he had a chance.

_Day 8_

Louis was excited for their families to meet Ellie but he was a little worried about her getting sick. He figured they would wait and see. He wanted his mum to meet her grandaughter and it was good for Ellie to see other people than just him and Harry. He poked his head into the kitchen and saw Harry was there.

"Hey Haz, are you making cupcakes or do you want me to pick some up for when the family comes?" Louis asked.

"Could you pick some up? I don't really have the time to make any right now." Harry answered.

"Sure thing, love. I'll pick some up on the way home." Louis said.

"Thanks. Are you getting off early today or not?" Harry asked.

"Um, maybe. I'll call and let you know. If I get off early I'll pick up dinner." Louis said.

"Okay. I love you." Harry said.

"I love you too. See you tonight." Louis gave him a quick kiss and headed off to work.

_Day 9_

They spent the whole day setting up for their families to come to the house. They sat out a cute outfit for Ellie to wear because they knew that their family was going to take a ton of pictures and they got the cupcakes sat up and decided what Harry was going to make for lunch. It was hectic but they managed enough downtime to read to Ellie and play with her.

_Day 10_

Louis felt weird the entire day. He figured out that they had, had Ellie for ten days and one thought kept circling his mind.

_This is when he_ _left_.

He tried to put it out of his mind and act normal around his family but he could tell Harry was concerned. Nobody else seemed to notice, to preoccupied with the baby but he could tell that Harry knew something was wrong. Neither of them mentioned it when they went to bed that night.

Harry woke in the middle of the night and noticed that Louis wasn't next to him. His heart started pounding fast and he sat up. He remembered the way Louis was acting today and he knew about Louis father. He hated himself for thinking it but the one thought in his mind was _what if he left?_ Harry didn't know what else to do except check Ellie's room so he got up and slowly walked across the hall. He opened the door quietly and saw Louis sitting on the floor next to Ellie's crib. He was rubbing her hand with his fingers and sobbing quietly so he wouldn't wake her.

The closer Harry got he could hear Louis repeating _I'm gonna stay, I won't leave._ Harry sat next to him and pulled him into his arms. Louis started full on sobbing. Harry picked him up and carried him into their room. He laid him on the bed and waited for the tears to subside. When they finally did, Louis looked up at him.

"How come he didn't want me?" He asked and it broke Harry's heart.

"I don't know Babe. But you don't have to worry about that anymore, you know why?" Harry asked. Louis shook his head. "Because I love you, and Ellie loves you and our whole family loves you, and we want you because you're amazing. You don't have to worry about him not wanting you because he's worthless, meaningless. We're your family and we'll always love you and we'll always want you. We need you Louis, and he doesn't mean anything anymore, okay?" Harry said.

"Can I ask you something Harry?" Louis asked. Harry nodded. "Do you really think that I'll be a good father. You know I didn't have a good role model growing up."

"I think you'll be an amazing father. I watch you and Ellie together and I see it. You're so good with her already and I know you'll just get better and better. You should never underestimate your skills because of him. He's not worth it." Harry answered truthfully.

"I love you Harry." He said.

"And I love you Louis." Harry answered.

"I'm not gonna leave." He said.

"I know."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
